


Decyzja

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marcelowa: Propozycja: Tomlinshaw: Harry i Louis są razem, ale nie nie spędzają ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu, gdyż H pracuje z Nickiem w radio. Obiecuje Louisowi, że weźmie go ze sobą, gdyż będą prowadzić audycję z The Fray i Louis jest happy i w ogóle. Idą do tego radio, L jest zachwycony, po wywiadzie Nick mówi żeby Louis podszedł i tam Grimmy przedstawia im L i L jest wniebowzięty itd a Harry trochę zazdrosny, bo to on chciał przedstawić zespołowi szatyna. No i potem idą na lunch, Hazz wywija się, że nie może iść, bo coś tam i Louis jest smutny, ale idzie z nimi. I tam jest tak zaabsorbowany rozmową z nimi, że traci poczucie czasu i Nick go odprowadza do domu i dziękuję i całuje w policzek. L nie wie co robić, idzie do domu a tam Harry robi mu awanturę i wychodzi na to, że zrywają, bo H myśli, że L zdradza go z N. L się tłumaczy, ale bez skutku. Na drugi dzień H jest przybity, ale L to nie obchodzi, bo N się troszczy itd i N mówi L, że ma wybrać: albo on albo Hazz. Koniec zostawiam Ci :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decyzja

Siedział w samochodzie, na miejscu pasażera i z całych sił starał się nie podskakiwać z ekscytacji. Właśnie był w drodze do studia BBC Radio 1, gdzie pracował jego chłopak.   
Od kilku tygodni Louis i Harry nie mieli dla siebie z byt wiele czasu. Kędzierzawy bardzo długo siedział w pracy lub wychodził gdzieś ze znajomymi. To niestety dość często prowadziło do sporów. Szatyn tęsknił za swoim chłopakiem i chciałby spędzić z nim trochę czasu, jednak ten ciągle go nie miał. Kilka dni wcześniej znowu wrócił późno, tym samym zapominając o randce, na którą mieli iść. W ramach przeprosin zaproponował Louisowi, że zabierze go ze sobą do studia, kiedy będą przeprowadzać wywiad z The Fray – ulubionym zespołem Tomlinsona. I oto nadszedł ten dzień.   
Zatrzymali się przed budynkiem radia. Louis szybko wysiadł z samochodu i po chwili poczuł jak Styles łączy ich palce, i ciągnie go do środka. Kilka minut później wysiedli z windy na odpowiednim piętrze. Skierowali się do konkretnego pomieszczenia, witając z napotkanymi ludźmi. Tam siedział już Nick Grimshaw, z którym pracował kędzierzawy. Na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczu zabłyszczały.   
\- Styles, Louis, hej! – przywitał się.  
\- Cześć Nick – odpowiedział szatyn odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Ej, dlaczego do mnie mówisz po nazwisku? – oburzył się kędzierzawy, zajmując swoje stałe miejsce, a Louis usiadł obok niego.   
\- Ponieważ, Louis jest słodki i uroczy, a ty wredny i wczoraj wypiłeś moją kawę – wyszczerzył się Grimshaw, puszczając oczko do Louisa, który śmiał się ze słów radiowca. Harry’emu jednak nie było tak wesoło. Zmarszczył brwi, posyłając niezadowolone spojrzenie koledze z pracy i owinął swoje ramię dookoła szatyna – Spokojnie Harry, nie mam zamiaru ci odbić chłopaka.  
*****  
Stał za szybą i z zapartym tchem obserwował wywiad z jego ukochanym zespołem. Niestety na ten czas został wyproszony z pokoju, ale liczył na to, że uda mu się chociaż ich poznać, kiedy wszystko się skończy. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy słuchał jak członkowie zespołu odpowiadają na pytanie, a jego wzrok przeskakiwał po kolei po każdy z osób siedzących w pokoju obok.   
Po około 30 minutach wywiad się skończył. Widział jak wszyscy odsuwają się od stołów i wstają ze swoich miejsc. Na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy.  
\- Louis – podskoczył lekko, słysząc swoje imię. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że drzwi do studia są otwarte i stoi w nich Nick – Chodź.  
Uśmiech na twarzy szatyna powiększył się, o ile to to było możliwe, i wszedł za Nickiem. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na plecach Louisa, pchając go lekko do przodu, aby stanął przed zespołem. Szatyn kątem oka zobaczył niezadowolenie na twarzy Harry’ego, jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, ponieważ przemówił Grimshaw.   
\- Chłopaki – zwrócił się do członków The Fray – To jest Louis, prawdopodobnie jeden z waszych największych fanów.   
\- Hej – był lekko zawstydzony, machając do nich. Czwórka mężczyzn uśmiechnęła się szeroko witając się z Louisem. Odbyli krótką rozmowę, podczas której Harry trzymał się na uboczy, morderczym wzrokiem lustrując Grimshawa, który cały czas trzymał dłoń na plecach Tomlinsona. Nikt jednak tego nie zauważył.   
\- Idziemy teraz na lunch. Może dołączycie? – zaproponował Isaac.   
\- Jasne – Grimmy i Lou odpowiedzieli równocześnie.   
\- Harry – spojrzeli na kędzierzawego.   
\- Um…ja sobie odpuszczę. Nie czuję się najlepiej – skłamał. Był zły na Nicka i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.   
\- Oh, w takim razie wrócę z tobą – zadecydował Louis, chociaż na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek. Bez względu na to jak kędzierzawy chciał, aby Nick trzymał się z dala od Louisa, nie mógł odebrać ukochanemu takiej szansy, aby spędził więcej czasu z ulubionym zespołem.  
\- Nie Lou, idź – zachęcił – Dam sobie radę.  
\- Na pewno? – spytał zmartwiony, ale w jego oczach widział iskierki nadziei.  
\- Tak – skinął głowa.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – pocałował Stylesa i podążył za piątką mężczyzn, która zdążył już opuścić studio.  
*****  
To był naprawdę świetny dzień. Louis nigdy nie przypuszczał, że pozna swój ukochany zespół, a tym bardziej, że będzie mógł z nimi spędzić prawie cały dzień. Po lunchu, który minął im na rozmowach i śmiechu, zespół zaprosił jego i Nicka do studia, gdzie pracowali nad nowym albumem. Tam spędzili resztę czasu, zamawiając pizze, kiedy zgłodnieli. Louis zorientował się, która godzina i ile czasu spędził z The Fray, kiedy do studia przyszedł strażnik, mówiąc, że już zamykają. Spojrzał na telefon, gdzie widniała godzina 20:04. Przy okazji zauważył kilka nieodebranych połączeń i smsów od kędzierzawego z pytaniem gdzie jest, kiedy wróci i dlaczego nie odbiera. Szybko wystukał wiadomość, że już wraca i podążył za resztą grupy.   
\- Lou – spojrzał na Nicka, który szedł obok niego – Odwieźć cię do domu?  
\- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu – odpowiedział.  
\- Daj spokój, to żaden kłopot. Zresztą Styles mnie zabije, jeśli coś by ci się stało – zażartował.  
\- W porządku, dzięki.   
Przed budynkiem pożegnali się z członkami zespołu i udali do samochodu Nicka. Grimshaw otworzył drzwi dla Louisa, czekając aż ten usiądzie, czym wywołał rumieniec u szatyna.   
\- I jak ci się podobało? – odpalił pojazd i wycofał się ze swojego miejsca. Po chwili włączył się do ruchu drogowego.   
\- Było świetnie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Więcej niż marzyłem. Naprawdę, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał okazję spędzić dzień z The Fray i być przy tworzeniu nowej płyty. Szkoda tylko, że Harry z nami nie poszedł – uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, która zrobiła się zmartwiona, co nie uszło uwadze radiowca.  
\- Hej, wszystko u was dobrze? – zapytał.  
\- Ja…w sumie nie wiem – westchnął ciężko, wyglądając przez okno – Ostatnio w ogóle nie spędzamy ze sobą czasu, Harry’ego ciągle nie ma.  
Grimmy nie wiedział co powinien na to powiedzieć, dlatego postanowił milczeć. Włączył radio, aby nie musieli jechać w całkowitej ciszy. Po chwili Louis zaczął śpiewać i nie trzeba było długo czekać, kiedy Nick do niego dołączył.   
*****  
\- Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać pod drzwi – zaśmiał się szatyn, kiedy Nick podążał za nim do domu - Przecież nic mi się nie stanie.  
\- A skąd mam wiedzieć. Może potkniesz się i coś sobie zrobisz?   
\- Poradziłbym sobie – zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, odwracając do Nicka – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za cudowny dzień.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – puścił mu oczko, na co Louis zachichotał. Grimshaw zbliżył się do Tomlinosna, nachylając nad nim i cmokając go w policzek – Dobranoc Lou – odwrócił się i wrócił do samochodu, który po chwili zniknął. Louis stał przed domem, czując jak jego serce bije trochę za szybko i domyślił się, że na jego policzki wpłynął dorodny rumieniec. Cały czas czuł miękkie usta Grimmy’ego i jego zapach.  
Nie, otrząsnął się, nie powinien tak o tym myśleć. W końcu miał chłopaka, który na niego czekał. No właśnie, Harry!   
Ledwie przekroczył próg, a przed nim pojawiła się wysoka postać jego chłopaka.   
\- Gdzieś ty był? – warknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. Był wściekły.  
\- Um…byliśmy w studiu. Nie dobierałem, bo miałem wyciszony telefon – wyjaśnił.   
\- Kłamiesz – oskarżył go.  
\- Co? Wcale nie! – mniejszy chłopak próbował się bronić.  
\- Widziałem ciebie i Grmishawa pod domem – jego głos był niski i przepełniony złością.  
\- I co z tego? – Louis czuł jak i w nim wzrasta gniew – Odwiózł mnie do domu.  
\- Nie musiał cię całować.  
\- To był tylko policzek, nic więcej.   
\- No jasne, że nic więcej – krzyknął, wyrzucając dłonie do góry – Przecież nie będziecie się obściskiwać pod naszym domem, kiedy jestem w środku.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powiedz mi w czym jest lepszy niż ja? – podszedł bliżej, tak, że ich klatki prawie się stykały – Ma dla ciebie więcej czasu? Ciągle zwraca na ciebie uwagę? A może lepiej cię pie… - nie dokończył, ponieważ dłoń szatyna zderzyła się z jego policzkiem.   
\- Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem – krzyknął szatyn, czując jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Nie rozumiał jak Harry mógł go o coś takiego podejrzewać i oskarżać. Myślał, że mu ufa, ale najwidoczniej się mylił.  
\- To koniec – wypluł Styles – Jesteś zwykłą dziwką!  
Tego było dla szatyna za wiele. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu. Łzy zamazywały mu obraz, a z ust wydostawał się szloch. Dobiegł do niewielkiego parku i skulił się na jednej z ławek. Nie widząc co zrobić i nie mając gdzie się podziać, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Nicka.  
\- Louis? – usłyszał po drugiej stronie jego głos.  
\- N-Nick? – wyszlochał.  
\- Co się stało? – słyszał zmartwienie w jego głosie.  
\- M-możesz po m-mnie przy-przyjechać?  
\- Gdzie jesteś?  
Tomlinson podał mu miejsce i 10 minut później Grimshaw trzymał go w sowich ramionach i prowadził do samochodu. Louis opowiedział mu wszystko, jak pokłócił się z Harrym i ten oskarżył go o zdradę, nazywając dziwką. Nick czuł jak łamie mu się serce, kiedy obserwował tak zranionego i kruchego szatyna. Zaproponował młodszemu, aby zamieszkał na razie u niego, czym zarobił od chłopaka słaby uśmiech wdzięczności. Chciał trzymać go w swoich ramionach i odgonić wszelkie smutki. Tak, Nick Grimshaw był zakochany w Louisie. Dokładnie pamiętał dzień, kiedy Harry ich sobie przedstawił. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego niebieskich, błyszczących oczu, długich, ciemnych rzęs, wysokich kości policzkowych, drobnego noska, wąskich, różowych ust i brązowych, roztrzepanych włosów. Chłopak był piękny. Zawsze marzył o chwili, kiedy on i Harry się rozstaną, a teraz gdy w końcu to się stało, nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. Widok zapłakanego szatyna, sprawił, że chciał wszystko pomiędzy nimi naprawić, jeśli to ponownie wywoła uśmiech na jego twarzy.   
*****  
Kolejne dni Louis spędził w domu Nicka. Pierwszy dzień był najgorszy, zamknął się w pokoju gościnnym i leżał skulony na łóżku, nie odzywając się. Grimshaw nie potrafił patrzeć na szatyna w takim stanie, dlatego nie pozwolił, aby następne dni wyglądały tak samo. Wyciągnął szatyna z pokoju, zajmując mu czas rozmowami, filmami, albo wycieczkami. Robił wszystko, aby Tomlinson oderwał myśli od tego, co się wydarzyło i chyba mu się udało. Louis już nie płakał, nie wspominał o Harrym, czasami tylko Grimmy widział jak zamyślony wpatruje się w telefon. Wie, że od czasu kłótni żaden z nich się nie odezwał.  
*****  
Przekroczyli próg mieszkania cicho chichocząc. Nick zapalił światło, odkładając klucze do koszyka na komodę. Louis podążył do salonu, potykając się po drodze, co wywoływało jego głośniejszy chichot. W końcu opadł na kanapę, a po chwili dołączył do niego radiowiec. Niebieskooko od razu położył głowę na jego ramieniu.   
Grimshaw zabrał Louisa na koncert, jakiegoś mało znanego zespołu, gdzie spotkali również znajomych Grimmiego. Szatyn naprawdę dobrze się tam bawił. Po wszystkim postanowili odwiedzieć jeszcze klub, gdzie wypili kilka drinków i tańczyli wśród spoconego tłumu.  
\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj – Louis spojrzał z dołu na Nicka. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a dookoła jego błyszczących oczu powstały kurze łapki.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – radiowiec nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku Tomlinsona. Wyglądał cudownie z rozwianymi włosami, rumieńcami na twarzy i błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Tak bardzo chciał go w tej chwili pocałować, a przyćmiony alkoholem umysł, tylko mu w tym pomógł. Nachylił się nad Louisem łącząc ich usta w delikatnym i ostrożnym pocałunku. Kiedy nie spotkał się ze sprzeciwem, wręcz przeciwnie dostał odpowiedź, przycisnął swoje usta mocniej.   
\- Jesteś taki piękny Lou – sapnął w usta chłopaka, nim ponownie go pocałował. Od razu wsunął język w usta szatyna, smakując go lepiej. Jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Tommo, by ostatecznie znaleźć się pod koszulką i gładzić jego miękką skórę, podczas gdy mniejszy zanurzył swoje palce w jego włosach, lekko za nie pociągając.   
Później wszystko działo się szybko. Nie wiedzieli jak dotarli do sypialni Nicka, ani kiedy pozbyli się swoich ubrań. Leżeli na wielkim łóżku, oddając się przyjemności. Pokój wypełniony jękami i cichymi krzykami. Zapach potu i dźwięk tarcia skóry o skórę.  
*****  
Rano obudził go dźwięk telefonu. Jęknął w poduszkę, czując jak głowa mu pulsuje. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli nie odbierze, ktokolwiek się do niego dobija, odpuści. Tak się jednak nie stało. Uchylił ciężkie powieki i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem szukał telefonu, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że nie jest w swoim pokoju.   
Usiadł na łóżku, a wspomnienia z nocy wróciły. Spojrzał w bok, jednak nikt tam nie leżał. Za to z kuchni dochodziła muzyka, która prawdopodobnie leciała w radiu, i smakowite zapachy. Szatyn jęknął, jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Lubił Nicka, nawet bardzo, jednak nie uważał, że to co zrobili było dobre. Był mu naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że tak się nim ostatnio zajął, ale tej nocy nie powinno być. Po prostu czuł się samotny, brakowało mu Harry’ego, był pijany i pozwolił, aby to się stało. Czuł się, jakby wykorzystał mężczyznę.   
Podniósł się z łóżka i zbierając swoje ubrania, przemknął do pokoju gościnnego. Szybko się odświeżył i zakładając czystą koszulkę i dresy, udał się do kuchni. Jego telefon przestał jakiś czas temu dzwonić, więc o nim zapomniał.  
Nick stał przy kuchence, smażąc jajka i pogwizdując pod nosem. Odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy Louis cicho odchrząknął.   
\- Hej – cmoknął szatyna w czoło, kiedy ten się zbliżył – Siadaj, śniadanie gotowe – powiedział ściągając patelnię z gazu i nakładając jedzenia na talerz.  
Jedli w ciszy. Przez cały ten czas Grimshaw uważnie obserwował szatyna, jakby wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu, kiedy talarze były puste, westchnął głęboko i położył swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, lekko ją ściskając.  
\- Chodzi o wczorajszą noc, prawda? – radosne iskierki w jego oczach odrobinę przygasły.  
\- Przepraszam Nick, po prostu czuję się zagubiony. Minęło kilka dni od rozstania z Harrym, ty jesteś tutaj, przy mnie. Wiem, że nie jesteś mi obojętny, jednak nie umiem jeszcze konkretnie określić tego co czuję. Mimo wszystko wciąż tęsknię za Harrym. Potrzebuję czasu.  
\- W porządku – posłał mu słaby uśmiech, co Louis odwzajemnił.   
*****  
Siedział na kanapie, przeskakując po kanałach w telewizji, szukając czegoś ciekawego do oglądania. Jego wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał do Nicka, który siedział na fotelu i przeglądał coś na laptopie.   
Dzwonek do drzwi oderwał go od jego zajęcia. Widząc, że Nick się podnosi, powiedział, że on otworzy i poderwał się z kanapy. Nie przejmując się zerkaniem w wizjer, otworzył drzwi i zamarł.   
Po drugiej stronie stał Harry, jego Harry. To znaczy już nie jego. Czuł jak serce przyspiesza swoją pracę. Chodź na pierwszy rzut oka, wyglądał idealnie jak zawsze, po uważnym przyjrzeniu się Louis dostrzegł cienie pod oczami, przetłuszczone włosy, zmatowiałe oczy, popękane usta i coś czego szatyn nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, skruchę.   
\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się słabo – Dzwoniłem.  
\- Um…nie wiem, gdzie mam telefon.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Tak, jasne – odsunął się, wpuszczając go do środka. Wiedział, że najpierw powinien poudawać złego i niedostępnego, ale to był Harry. Nigdy nie umiał mu odmówić, kiedy wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.   
Kędzierzawy przywitał się cicho z Grimshawem i podążył za Louisem do jego pokoju. Tomlinson czuł jak wzrok radiowca wypala mu dziurę w głowie, dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.   
\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – odwrócił się do Harry’ego zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – zaczął – Nie powinienem się tak zachować, nie powinienem tego mówić, ani posądzać cię o zdradę? Po prostu byłem zazdrosny i wkurzony, dlatego nie poszedłem z wami. A później ty długo nie wracałeś, nie odpowiadałeś, nie umiałem już kontrolować swojego gniewu. Przepraszam Lou, proszę daj mi kolejną szansę. Kocham cię i nie radzę sobie bez ciebie.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – spytał niepewnie. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry go przeprosi i będzie chciał wrócić. Nie ukrywał, że chciał od razu się zgodzić i rzucić w jego ramiona, ale nie mógł. Jeszcze nie.  
\- Tak.  
\- A co jeśli… - przygryzł wargę, na moment przerywając – Co jeśli przespałem się z Nickiem? – spuścił wzrok nie mogąc patrzeć jak ból pojawia się na twarzy Stylesa.  
\- Co? – wykrztusił.  
\- W nocy. Wróciliśmy z klubu, wstawieni i stało się – tłumaczył – Brakowało mi ciebie, tęskniłem i cierpiałem po rozstaniu, a on tu był… - czekał, aż Harry zacznie krzyczeć i go wyzywać, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.  
\- To w porządku – uniósł głowę z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się z kędzierzawego – Ja…rozumiem. I chodź to boli, nie mam ci tego za złe. W końcu to ja zerwałem i nie mam prawa robić ci o to wyrzutów.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak Lou. Kocham cię i naprawdę chcę byś ponownie był mój – zbliżył się do szatyna.  
\- A co z tym, że ciągle cię nie ma w domu? – przygryzł nerwowo wargę.  
\- Zmienię to, obiecuję – zaczął z nadzieją w głosie – Przysięgam, że będę więcej czasu poświęcał tobie. Lou, wrócisz?  
\- Ja… – zaczął, jednak przerwał mu dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dochodzący z kuchni – Zaraz wrócę, poczekaj – powiedział i wybiegł z pokoju. Wpadł do kuchni i zobaczył Nicka, kucającego i zbierającego kawałki rozbitego kubka.  
\- Nick? – szatyn zbliżył się do mężczyzny.  
\- Kocham cię Lou – powiedział, unosząc głowę i wpatrując się z dołu w szatyna.  
\- C-co?  
\- Kocham cię, od dawna. Lou – podniósł się i teraz to Tomlinson musiał unieść głowę – Musisz wybrać. Wrócisz do Harry’ego, z nadzieją, że wszystko się zmieni, czy dasz mi szansę, abym mógł cię uszczęśliwić. Ta noc…dała mi nadzieję, że może jednak coś z tego będzie. Później ty mówiący, że coś do mnie czujesz…ja…ja naprawdę chcę z tobą być.  
Louis stał jak zamrożony. Domyślił się, że Nick czuje do niego jakąś sympatię, ale nie sądził, że to miłość i to od dłuższego czasu. Czuł się rozdarty nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony Harry. Mężczyzna, z którym spędził 3 lata, którego kochał, pomimo tego jak go potraktował i z drugiej Nick. Nick, który zawsze potrafił wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, który o niego zadbał i do którego coś czuł, ale nie był pewny czy to miłość, a przynajmniej nie taka, którą się darzy swoją drugą połówkę. Chyba właśnie sobie odpowiedział.   
\- Przepraszam Nick – spuścił wzrok, nie mógł teraz patrzeć w jego oczy, widząc w nich łamiące się serce radiowca – Ja kocham Harry’ego, mimo wszystko. Dalej jesteś dla mnie ważny, ale…  
\- Daj spokój, rozumiem – przerwał mu – W końcu nie poświecisz tylu lat pewnego związku, dla czegoś co nawet nie wiadomo, czy się uda.   
\- Przepraszam – zbliżył się do Grimshawa i stając na palcach, złożył delikatny pocałunek na ego ustach – I dziękuję za wszystko. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę.  
Odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia, kiedy był w progu zatrzymał go głos Nicka.  
\- Louis – szatyn odwrócił się w jego kierunku – Pamiętaj, że bez względu na wszystko, dalej możesz na mnie liczyć.  
\- Dziękuję – posłał mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po chwili do uszu mężczyzny, doszedł dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od mieszkania.   
Został sam z rozbitym kubkiem i rozbitym sercem. Kubek dało się posklejać, jego serce nie.


End file.
